


Love, A Two-Edged Sword

by Reikimon



Series: Hasebe and Souza [1]
Category: touken Ranbu
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 08:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12104655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reikimon/pseuds/Reikimon
Summary: How Hasebe and Souza's relationship began.





	Love, A Two-Edged Sword

**Author's Note:**

> This is how I imagine Hasebe and Souza started being together. Souza being a bit more forward because if he waited for Hasebe, the tantous would be married and have grandkids.

It didn't take long for Hasebe to notice Souza's presence in the shadows of the residential buildings each time his team returned home. After a momentary wondering of why the man was waiting, he realized he appreciated knowing someone was there watching for everyone to come back. This routine of seeing the man became such a fixture for Hasebe that the first place he looked when he was returned was in that direction.

 

Eventually the day came when Souza wasn't there. Hasebe frowned. He felt his chest get tight. 'Where can he be?' Hasebe wondered and quickly looked around through the light rain to see if he had moved to a different spot. He stopped short when he heard his name called.

 

“Hasebe!” Shokudaikiri was behind him.

 

He turned around, “Yes?”

 

“I'll be reporting to aruji soon; do you have anything you wish to add to my report?” Shoku was one of the few who, even if they didn't quite understand Hasebe's obsession with being the perfect attendant to aruji, was willing to allow him to continue to feel needed even if he wasn't the captain.

 

“No, not this time. Thank you.” he said quickly as he nodded and walked away leaving his friend a bit surprised.

 

The rain continued as Hasebe walked quickly towards the main building and passed Shishio who was bringing supplies to the repair room.

 

“Oh, Shishio.. did aruji send out other teams while we were gone?” He tried to sound casual.

 

“Ah Hasebe! Yes, aruji sent a resource expedition shortly after you left.” Shishio enthusiastically answered.

 

“Do you happen to know who was in it?”

 

“The Samonjis and Otegine.” He adjusted the bundles in his arms. “Hasebe, I'm sorry, Yagen is waiting for these... do you need anything else?”

 

“Hmm.. Oh, no .. Thanks Shishio” Hasebe nodded and opened the door for him then continued to his room.

 

Leaving the door to his room open, Hasebe listened for the recognizable sound of the returning expedition team. He pulled out a stack of raid notes and began to study them with the sound of rain as a backdrop. A couple hours later as Hasebe stood by a small cupboard placing the notes back in their box, he could hear the faint sound of the returning team. He moved to the doorway and looked around just enough to see the members making their way across the courtyard... Kotetsu, Sayo, Otegine....and Souza. He found himself smiling and feeling relieved. 'Good', he told himself, now I can write a supplementary report to aruji. He returned to the cupboard and pulled a piece of paper off a neatly placed stack and quickly found his pencil. He turned around to see Souza standing in his doorway, arms crossed, smiling at him.

 

“Were you looking for me?!” Souza asked, still in his expedition gear.

 

Hasebe cleared his throat and realized he suddenly felt awkward.

 

“I was just checking to see who was returning.” he stated. He frowned as he tried to figure out why he had a sense of uneasiness wash over him.

 

“Oh.” said Souza, “All right. I'll leave then.” He pushed himself from his leaning position on the door entry, turning away and leaving.

 

Although he knew he had absolutely no reason to be doing so, Hasebe quickly moved across his room and stepped outside his door to look for him. He took three steps and was suddenly stopped by Souza who appeared in front of him and grinned.

 

“Hasebe” he said and stepped forward. Hasebe instinctively backed up a step. He noted that Souza suddenly looked like the Cheshire cat of old tales.

 

“Were you looking for me?” Souza asked again, as he moved forward another step and Hasebe retreated more.

 

“Oh, Um...No..I was just going to report to aruji...” Hasebe felt the porch post at his back.

 

“Hasebe...” Souza lowered his voice, taking on a sultry tone and moved to within inches of him.

 

He felt overtaken by a flood of heat and wondered why Souza was acting this way. Trying to regain his composure he thought a little bit of truth might help in this situation.

 

“I was just concerned when I didn't see you there after my return from Edo.” Hasebe cleared his throat.

 

“Oh? You didn't see me where, Hase-be?” He softly drew out the name and smiled. Souza's eyes sparkled a bit, underlying his obvious enjoyment of the current situation.

 

Hasebe began to feel flushed again. “You weren't standing at the corner of the porch where I always see you.” He said quickly as he tried to look away but for some odd reason found Souza's eyes mesmerizing the way they looked right now.

 

Souza chuckled, “so you _did_ notice.”

 

“Souza, what is this about...what do you want...?” Hasebe was hoping to get this stopped soon; his heart was pounding loud and fast.

 

“Well,” souza said softly and put his hands on Hasebe's chest, “I want you.” He said simply and watched the confused eyes from the man he was now leaning against. No longer being able to hold himself back he began to move closer with his mouth nearing Hasebe's lips.

 

“Souza.. Please.. Not here.. Someone might see!” Hasebe pleaded anxiously.

 

Souza stopped suddenly and tilted his head. Then pulled back a small bit looking into Hasebe's deep brown eyes.

 

“Not here...Someone might see? That's what you're worried about?” Souza seemed slightly surprised then pulled back completely, “I see.”

 

He smiled softly and patted Hasebe's chest.

 

“Okay. I can wait until you're ready.”

 

“Ready?” Hasebe sounded stressed.

 

“Mmmhmm...” Souza decided not to elaborate any further. He just softly patted Hasebe's chest, smiled at him warmly and walked away.

 

Hasebe sucked in a deep breath as he watched Souza's pink hair sway back and forth until he disappeared out of sight down the porch.

 

He straightened himself up noticing that he was sweating profusely, even his palms. Slowly walking back to his room he stepped inside and slid the door shut, setting down the piece of paper and pencil he still held. Suddenly he felt frustrated and confused. He frowned as he mentally replayed everything that just happened trying to make sense of it. No matter how he looked at it, this was nothing he had anticipated. He had a detailed plan on how things were supposed to go at the citadel and this was not on his list at all.

 

 

After a restless sleep, Hasebe woke and stared at the ceiling.

 

“Hase-be” Souza saying his name was first thing on his mind. He liked the way it sounded as the soft, dulcet voice had drawn it out. He squeezed his eyes shut. Damn... Why was he thinking of this. He chastised himself and tossed off his cover and proceeded to get ready for the day.

 

Exiting his room a short time later he was halted by the sight of Souza standing at the column of the stairs facing out towards the garden area.

 

“Oh, Hasebe” Souza turned around at the sound of the sliding door.

 

“Would you like some tea?” He held up a cup and tilted his head, waiting for an answer.

 

“Oh” Hasebe was momentarily stunned. “Um, yes, that would be nice.”

 

Souza turned forward and filled a cup with some warm tea and handed it to Hasebe.

 

“It's a beautiful morning.” He said as his gaze returned to the garden that was just now becoming visible with the rising of the sun.

 

“Yes.” was all Hasebe managed to reply. He was waiting for Souza to pounce on him again and was quite wary of the pink-haired man who stood next to him. He considered bringing the subject up himself but what would he say? What did he want to say? Again he felt restless and lost.

 

“Hasebe?” Souza was now looking at him.

 

“Hmm?” Hasebe looked at him anxiously and realizing he had missed whatever Souza had said to him.

 

“The sunflowers? Did you get a chance to ask aruji if we could plant some for Gokotai, Sayo and Urashima?”

 

'He has such a nice soft voice' Hasebe thought to himself.

 

“Oh.. Yes.. I mean.. No; Here let me write that down. I will ask aruji today.” He shoved his cup towards Souza to hold as his hand jammed into his pocket to retrieve his notebook and pencil. Flipping to the list he wanted he quickly jotted down his reminder and absent-mindly said 'sunflowers' out loud.

 

“Thank you” Souza nodded as he handed Hasebe back his cup of tea, “I hope aruji agrees. The boys really want to grow them.”

 

“Mmm” Hasebe mumbled and nodded his head.

 

“Morning Souza, Hasebe.” a smooth voice called a few steps away.

 

“Morning Kasen” souza smiled and nodded.

 

Hasebe nodded, “Morning”

 

Kasen stopped and looked out over the citadel with his hands on his hips.

 

“Everything looks so elegant at this time of the day!” He breathed in deeply. “I'm inspired to write a poem.”

 

Souza arched his eyebrows a bit, “You should put all these poems in a book, Kasen”

 

Kasen flipped his hand in the air, “Oh, no need for that. Poetry does not need to be bound, only written and heard.”

 

Souza smiled as he noticed Hasebe tilt his head slightly and furrow his brows trying to understand what was just said.

 

“Yes, that's true, but it would be nice to have a collection to give to someone else later.” Souza replied completely understanding his best friend.

 

The two continued their conversation the citadel came alive as the swords began to awaken and begin their day.

 

Hasebe made his excuses to leave and thanked Souza for the tea as he returned the cup.

 

“Sure.” Souza answered and watched Hasebe walk away.

 

Kasen took Souza's arm in his and leaned near him, “Sooo, you will share what is going on?” He looked over at him with a happy smile.

 

Souza laughed a bit and picked up the tea tray.

 

“Well, not much to share at this point.”

 

“Ooooo, we are sharing ourselves today?” a silky voice came from behind them.

 

“Morning Nikkari” they both said in unison without even looking back.

 

He quickly slid to the front of them and turned and looked straight at Souza.

 

“What's going on?! Did Hasebe finally notice you?” His twinkling eyes were intent on gleaning the information he wanted.

 

“'Nikkari...”

 

“Okay, fine, I'll go ask Hasebe!” Nikkari took a step back.

 

Kasen reached out and grabbed his sleeve.

 

“Nikkari, leave Hasebe alone.” He said as he pulled the green haired Waki back beside him and then lead the way to the kitchen to help with breakfast.

 

Hasebe spent the next few weeks running through every possible explanation for Souza's behavior, his own surprising feelings, and every possible related scenario between the two. He felt conflicted between his duties as one of aruji's swords and enjoying aspects of human life.

 

Towards the end of the third week, Hasebe started his morning as usual and opened the door to see the familiar smiling face of Souza who handed him a warm cup of tea.

 

The wind was blowing a bit stronger than normal and Souza's hair flitted in front of Hasebe's face. He could smell the fresh scent of shampoo on it and as he gently pulled it down with his hand the thought of how soft it was came to mind.

 

“Oh, sorry.” Souza said using his own hand to sweep his long hair away to the other side. “I should borrow a clip from Midare.”

 

“It's okay.” Hasebe muttered as he watched Sayo and Gokotai approached them.

 

“Nii-sama, we can plant the seeds now?” Sayo clutched his special packet of seeds he had received from aruji; Gokotai standing behind him.

 

“Hmm, Is Urashima around?!”

 

“Here!” The boy bounced down the walkway as his name had been called. “Hi Hasebe, Souza!” His loud cheerfulness drew a concerned look from Hasebe as he nodded back.

 

“Alright, then let's go.” Souza nodded. He turned and placed his hand on Hasebe's arm sending chills up the man's arm, “You can leave the tea tray here; Kasen will pick it up on his way to the kitchen.”

 

Hasebe nodded and watched as the group walked off towards the fields. His dark eyes noted that Souza's hair strands blown around by the wind looked as if they were dancing on air. His mouth curved into a smile as Souza laughed and tossled Urashima's hair.

 

“Good morning, Hasebe!”

 

His thoughts were jostled by Mutsunokami's booming voice.

 

“Morning Mutsu.” Hasebe finished his tea. Why did everyone have to be so loud in the mornings?

 

“Ohhhh, Souza and the boys doing field work early today?”

 

“Just planting some sunflowers seeds.”

 

“Nyaaa... what a good idea!” Mutsu seemed happy with the idea and slapped Hasebe's shoulder as he moved on toward the kitchen.

 

Hasebe returned his gaze towards Souza and the boys but they were already out of sight. Sighing, he picked up the tea tray and turned towards the kitchen and was quickly engulfed in a discussion with Yagen.

 

 

It was late afternoon when Kasen stuck his head out of his doorway and called to Souza to hurry up from across the courtyard.

 

Souza waved and nodded and stepped up his pace a bit.

 

He smiled as Hasebe passed him.

 

“Souza...” He heard his name and turned around.

 

“Ye-”

 

Hasebe leaned forward and kissed him quickly, but softly on the lips. Souza watched him suddenly look away, his face red, and mumble something, the last words being “ _to be with you_.”

 

Trying to maintain his composure, he slowly wrapped his arms around Hasebe's neck and leaned in.

 

“I'm so glad.” He whispered in relief and hugged the man who awkwardly tried to hug back.

 

Souza leaned away so that he could see Hasebe's face.

 

“I can come by your room after dinner tonight?” He asked, his eyes savoring the new look in Hasebe's eyes.

 

“Ye...ees” Hasebe's voice cracked as he answered once again his face turning red.

 

“Okay,” he really didn't want to leave right now but felt it was better, at least for Hasebe, if he did. He pulled away from the man after dismissing the idea of dragging him into a secluded room.

 

“See ya later” he said happily as he turned away. Seconds later he swiftly turned back and placed his hands on Hasebe's cheeks and brought their foreheads together.

 

“I want to be with you, too” Souza whispered confidently, then pressed his lips firmly against Hasebe's.

 

“I better go.” He said apologetically as he once again pulled himself away and hurried down to Kasen's room.

 

Hasebe blushed. It had not been his intention to kiss Souza but now he was glad he had. Of course, now he had to traipse through the maze of a personal relationship; something he truly knew nothing about. He touched his lips and could still sense how Souza's lips felt against his and smiled. However, he had the feeling that with this man, he would be able to do it.

 

 

 

 


End file.
